


Friendship

by The_Desert_Dancer



Category: Terraria
Genre: Angst, Depression, Humor, I promise, It will get funnier, The Wall of Flesh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: A series of oneshots, focusing on all the different NPCs and of course the main character, Wyatt. It will range from humor, to horror, and even romance. Rated T for death, violence and strong language in future Chapters. WIP!





	1. The Guiding Light

Wyatt hoped the door was locked, because right now he was not in the mood to talk to anyone. He was semi-sure that he had managed to lock the door when he entered the room, but his memory of that day was murky at best; all he could remember was destroying the Wall of Flesh and realizing he had killed his best friend Cody, the Guide who had been with him since day one.

It wasn't something he had any proof on, except a strong gut feeling as he tossed that damn doll into the lava and watched burn into ashes. That was when he heard it; a loud piercing scream that could only have belonged to Cody. Even as Wyatt rushed back to the house, dodging every zombie and slime in his path, he knew deep down that something was very wrong. And that suspicion became a fact, when he entered the house to find the Guide's room empty; he was gone, and Wyatt was responsible for that.

The others, like Katherine and Norkas, had tried to cheer him up but it didn't particularly help; Wyatt could barely sleep or eat, because all he could think about was the fact that Cody was gone. The guy he had known since the very beginning, the person who always was there to help out or offer some advice, who had helped Wyatt out of more jams than he could think of, was no longer around. It was a gut punch that just didn't stop hurting, and Wyatt honestly didn't know what to do; he felt lost, confused, unsure of what to do next. And it scared the young man, that he felt this lost without the Guide's help.

Wyatt soon found his train of thought broken, as the sound of the doorknob jiggling filled the air. The young man snapped his head towards the door, his eyes focusing on the scratched wooden surface. It was probably Katherine or Norkas, trying to get him to go outside and do something.

"Listen guys, I told you already I don't wanna go outside." Wyatt stated. "Just leave me alone, please."

"Ummm, Wyatt why are you locked in my room?" A male voice inquired, confusion evident in his voice.

Silence filled the air, as Wyatt felt his jaw smash onto the floor. It…it couldn't be, it just couldn't. This had to be some kind of sick joke, a hallucination brought on by depression and lack of sleep. There was no way it could be Cody, but…but his gut was telling him that it might not be a hallucination. Wyatt slowly went towards the door and unlocked it, before gingerly opening the window door.

"Um, hey there." The Guide stated, a nervous smile on his face. "Kind of a funny story happened to me…"

"How the fuck are you here!?" Wyatt demanded. "You…you were supposed to be dead!"

"Well, I think I was dead." Cody admitted. "All I remember was reading my book and then everything went white and…well, it's all blurry for me until I found myself lying on the ground. I have no idea what happened and honestly? I just wanna go to bed right now; I feel tired for some reason."

"Shut up for a second, Cody." Wyatt muttered. "You're meant to be dead, cause I summoned the Wall of Flesh. I heard you screaming!"

"The Wall of Flesh?" Cody asked with a confused tone. "What are you talking about?"

"I killed you, man! I fucking killed you!" Wyatt shouted. "I threw that stupid doll into the lava and killed you!"

Wyatt felt like he was ready to just collapse, because this was all getting too much. Cody couldn't be alive, he couldn't; this had to be some stupid hallucination. But suddenly, the Guide walked forward and wrapped up Wyatt in a tight hug. Wyatt just stood there stunned, as he felt Cody hug him. This felt…real, like solid as all hell. It just gave him evidence, proof, that Cody couldn't be a hallucination. A hallucination shouldn't feel this real or solid, or be able for Wyatt to feel.

"I'm fine, okay?" Cody stated, a soothing tone to his voice. "Things…well things did happen, but I'm okay now."

"Yeah…yeah, I can see that." Wyatt responded, letting out a relieved sigh. "Just…thank god, you're okay. I didn't know what I'd do without you, buddy."


	2. A Bargain Deal

Wyatt could feel his blood pressure steadily rising and found it a near miracle he hadn't lashed out yet. All he wanted to do was go outside, tend to his garden and maybe read a book for today, without having to worry about any zombies, slimes or any major baddie wanting to destroy everything he loved. Wyatt barely managed to make it out of his door, before finding himself face to face with Milton the Merchant, already trying to hock some of his 'top quality' merchandise.

"C'mon Wyatt buddy, what about this pickaxe?" Milton inquired, showing off said tool. "For only 10 copper coins, this beauty can be yours."

"That's a copper pickaxe, first of all. And I already have like five copper pickaxes." Wyatt muttered. "Can you just leave me alone, Milt? I wanna relax today, and this isn't making me relax."

"Okay okay, forget the pickaxe. I can do a lot better!" Milton announced. "What about shirt that can't be tucked in?"

"Why on earth would I want that?" Wyatt inquired. "And what made you think I'd want something like that?"

"Never mind, we can talk about that later." Milton retorted. "Okay, how about some dirt blocks? Only 5 copper coins per block!"

Wyatt just stood there silently, staring straight at the Merchant, as if wondering if he had heard the old man right. The young man then slowly looked at his surroundings and let out a sigh, before turning to face Milton once again.

"Dirt blocks?" Wyatt asked. "You mean like the kind that are practically everywhere, and are free for me to just collect? You mean those dirt blocks?"

"Ah but these dirt blocks aren't from here! They're from lands overseas, and are quite fertile!" Milton responded, a wide grin forming on his weathered face. "Why with these dirt blocks, you can grow anything on them!"

"Milt, I seriously think you just dug up some dirt blocks and falsely-advertising them." Wyatt muttered. "Listen, can you go bother someone else today? I just want to enjoy myself for today, alright?"

"Okay okay, well I got one item that I know for a fact you'll love!" Milton stated, as he produced something new from his bag of merchandise. "Sharp throwing knives, perfect for hitting faraway targets. I personally guarantee that if they hit any monster, that monster will stay down. Try one, see how it feels."

Milton produced a small knife from his bag, before handing one to Wyatt. The young man stared at the knife for a few seconds, before letting out a small sigh; guess there was no way of getting out of this. Wyatt began looking around, before noticing a nearby tree, deciding that it was a good of a target as any. Taking aim and measuring up his shot, Wyatt tossed the throwing knife straight for the tree trunk. To Wyatt's surprise, the knife went spinning straight towards the trunk and imbedded itself deep into the wood, the trunk cracking around it. As much as Wyatt hated to admit it, he was quite impressed; those knives definitely were sharp. The young man turned around to see Milton, a smug smile on his weathered face and currently juggling one of the throwing knives.

"See? Willing to bet you ain't ever seen throwing knives like that." Milton stated. "How many can I put you down for, huh? Ten? Fifteen? Twenty-five, maybe? It's one silver coin for each throwing knife."

Wyatt was sure his eyes widened with shock, as he stared down Milton. A silver coin for just one of these knives? That was practically highway robbery! But before Wyatt could find the words necessary to cuss out Milton, everything went to hell. The throwing knife the Merchant was currently juggling missed Milton's hand and hit the ground, imbedding itself deeply into Milton's foot. Milton and Wyatt quickly looked down at Milton's foot, seeing the blood quickly staining the old man's shoe a deep red. Wyatt could only sigh as the Merchant started to screw his lungs out and collapsing to the ground, clutching his bleeding foot.

"Better go get Katherine, then." Wyatt sighed, as he made his way to the Nurse's house. "So much for a peaceful day off…"


	3. The Hippocratic Oath

As Katherine the nurse sat down on a nearby chair, every bone in her body screaming out in exhaustion, she couldn't help but wonder if she made the right decision to make residence here. Oh at first it wasn't that bad; most of her time was spent making sure Wyatt didn't kill himself and patching up all of his wounds, and that was it. But that was when it was only her, Wyatt and that Guide. Now though? Things were definitely not the same.

The nurse barely had time to sit down and enjoy a cup of tea, without having someone being on the verge of death and in desperate need of medical attention. Either one of Norkas' explosives blowing up in the Demolitionist's face, or one of Maurice's guns going off and hitting someone, or one of Stazen's or Kayla's inventions going terribly wrong and injuring everyone in the nearby vicinity. Katherine was honestly surprised she hadn't started to go grey, given how much stress she felt heaped onto her shoulders.

And all the near-death experiences, good God…Katherine couldn't believe it yet, that someone hadn't died from all the accidents and violence that happened around here. Like with all the blood that had been spilt and limbs that needed to be reattached, the Nurse had to admit she had done some impressive work keeping everyone alive so far. But what about the day when her luck ran out? Katherine hated to admit it, but it was statistical fact; a medical expert couldn't keep every one of their patients alive forever. One day, a patient would have to die and the medical expert could do nothing but watch that happen. And if that wasn't a particularly sobering thought, the Nurse didn't know what was.

As Katherine took off her shoes and started rubbing at her feet, trying to rub all the tension and knots out, she couldn't help but think. Is it worth it? Doing all of this work and having all of this stress? She tried to lecture everyone, teach them about safety and not putting themselves into danger, and yet they kept doing this over and over again. Maybe…maybe it was time for a move? Find a new place to settle down in, maybe find a town or something where people weren't trying to kill themselves on a daily basis? Katherine didn't know what was worse; that she thought about leaving everyone behind, or that she actually was considering the idea.

A knock on her door quickly shook Katherine from her thoughts, causing the Nurse to look up. She couldn't help but be surprised as Wyatt entered the room, a nervous look evident on his face. As Wyatt slowly edged his way into Katherine's room and sat down at a nearby chair, the Nurse couldn't help but admit she was somewhat curious.

"Another injury, Wyatt?" Katherine inquired, struggling to hold back a sigh.

"Oh, no no. I'm alright, don't worry." Wyatt answered. "I actually…well, I found something during one of my trips underground, and I thought you might like it."

The Nurse sat there, an intrigued look on her face, as Wyatt reached into his pockets and produced something. It was a small bell, nestled in Wyatt's calloused palm; the bell was made from gold and was covered in scratches and small dents. Katherine reached over and inspected the bell, before ringing it. A gentle ringing sound filled the air; it was weird, but it felt….soothing. All the tension slowly melted away from Katherine and left the nurse feeling more calm than she ever had in ages. Katherine lifted her head up and stared at Wyatt, eyebrow raised.

"I found it in some underground cavern, it apparently belonged to some guru hermit. Wrote a ton of books on how to make medicine and all that." Wyatt explained. "The bell helps wash away all the anger and tension you're feeling and helps you enter into some kind of zen mode, or at least that's what the book said."

"Wyat…I don't know what to say." Katherine admitted. "This is so thoughtful."

"Hey, I needed to get you something. I mean we'd all probably be dead, if it wasn't for you." Wyatt retorted. "You're incredibly important to me and all your friends, and I couldn't imagine what we'd do without you around."

A wide grin appeared on Katherine's face, as she gently held the bell. "Wyatt, you are an absolute sweetheart." She stated. "And I'll treasure this bell forever."


	4. Misfire

"This isn't a good idea, mate." Wyatt sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Like I don't see anyway this idea can end without you being put through a world of pain."

The person who Wyatt was talking to let out a chuckle, shaking his head slightly. The man was leaning up against a wall, hands in his pockets, a cool aura radiating off of him. Wyatt had known this guy for quite a while now, and nothing really ever seemed to ruffle his feathers; always managing to keep a level head, even when everything was going to hell around him.

"You kidding me, right?" Maurice the Arms Dealer inquired, eyebrow raised. "It's a fool-proof plan."

"Yeah, in getting yourself killed." Wyatt retorted.

"I'm just gonna get some flowers for Kat, buddy." Maurice stated. "She likes flowers, and there ain't nothing wrong with picking some flowers."

"No, there's nothing wrong with it." Wyatt answered. "But its where you're getting these flowers, is where the problem lies."

Wyatt pointed behind him, to an abundant garden filled with lush greenery, looking like a miniature forest. The bushes there where strong and healthy, with vines spreading out everywhere and flowers of all shapes and colours populated the garden. And right in the middle of that garden, watering some forget-me-nots, was Rosalva the Dryad. A small smile was evident on the Dryad's face, as she whispered something to the flowers, as if they were her children.

"C'mon man, have some confidence in me." Maurice chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "I mean, I was there when we took out the Eye of Cthulthu."

"….you mean you were hiding behind a rock and shooting blindly, while Cody and I did all the real fighting?" Wyatt retorted, with a raised eyebrow.

"I still shot that flying eye-freak, so it counts." Maurice stated. "And anyway, taking flowers from a garden is easy, like taking candy from a baby."

"A baby with supernatural powers and anger issues, whose super protective of her plants." Wyatt sighed. "C'mon Maury, why can't you just get some other flowers?"

"Because these are the best flowers in the entire world, Wyatt." Maurice explained. "I know you're worried, I appreciate that. But I can do it mate, it won't be hard. All I gotta do is lay on the charm a bit, and I'll be back with a whole flower bush"

Wyatt just stood there stunned, as he looked at the smug Arms Dealer. Before Wyatt could say anything, Maurice turned around and marched towards the Dryad's garden, an obvious spring to his step. All Wyatt could do was just stand there and shake his head; he had tried knocking some sense into Maurice's head, but the guy just wouldn't listen.

* * *

 

"What's the matter, my little Jungle Rose?" Rosalva cooed, gently petting the plant. "Are you not getting enough sunshine?

The Dryad was the first to admit she wasn't a people person, she was proud of it. She found people too complicated, with all their emotions and conflicts. Plants, however…plants were easy to understand. They never demanded anything of you, never betrayed or coerced you into doing things you didn't want to do. All plants asked for was tender love and care, to be looked after and protected from axes that hacked and chainsaws that sliced. It made Rosalva feel proud, as she protected her plants and greenery, watching them grow and blossom.

"Well hey there, Rosie!" A new voice announced, the voice reverberating throughout the small area. "Just the dryad I was looking for!"

Well, there went her peaceful afternoon. Letting out an annoyed huff, Rosalva turned around, finding herself looking at the smug face of Maurice the Arms Dealer.

"What do you want, Maurice?" The Dryad inquired.

"Woah, who says I want anything?" Maurice inquired. "Can't I spend some time with my favourite plant lady?"

"Cut the foolishness, Maurice." Rosalva grumbled. "I am not in the mood for your games, so please tell me what you want so we can finish this conversation as quickly as possible."

"Alright, I'll be like turtle soup then, I'll make it snappy." Maurice retorted, a wide grin on his face.

"…"

"Alright, no more jokes then. I wanna impress Katherine, and I need your help."

"You, needing help courting women? What happened to all the confidence and swagger you owned?"

"Hey, I'm still full of swagger Rosie. Don't need to worry about that, but I need a favour from you."

"And that would be?"

"I need some flowers from your garden, to impress Kat."

Rosalva the Dryad didn't say anything to this, instead staring at the Arms Dealer as though he had just grown a second head. Pure horror was evident within her eyes, before a scowl appeared on her face and her hands balled up into tight fists. Silence reigned for a few seconds, before the Dryad finally spoke up.

"Get the hell away from me, Maurice." Rosalva stated. "Run now and run fast, cause I am about to commit unspeakable acts of violence against you right now."

"Wait, what? C'mon Rosie, be reasonable." Maurice begged, as he slowly backed away. "I'm just asking for some flowers, that's all! Its just some plants!"

Maurice had been hoping to calm down Rosalva, try and defuse this tense situation he had created. Well whatever his hopes were definitely did not come to fruition, as the Arms Dealer found a vine quickly wrapping around his neck, lifting him up high above the ground.

"Some plants? These plants mean more to me, than you or any of these other humans at this settlement. These flowers, these trees and bushes, they are like children to me. I would defend them with my life." Rosalva hissed, glaring at Maurice. "And I'm about to show you right now, what happens when you come into my garden and threaten my children."

* * *

 

"I warned you, buddy." Wyatt stated, shaking his head. "I tried to tell you, but you just wouldn't listen."

Maurice just let out a pained groan in response, due to the fact he was wrapped head to toe in bandages. The poor guy looked like something out of a mummy movie, with how the bandages made him look.

"People really need to learn to not annoy Rosalva." Katherine the Nurse muttered, shaking her head. "Our dear Arms Dealer won't be able to get out of bed for at least three months, while his bones heal up."

"Three months?" Wyatt inquired, eyebrow raised. "Damn that's a long time."

"Oh, it will be." Katherine retorted. "Since I got to look after him."

Maurice let out a pained moan at that, although it was hard to guess what exactly he meant by that moan, given his mouth was covered. Wyatt and Katherine shook their heads slightly, before turning to look at each other.

"Never have any luck, do I?" Katherine sighed.

"Could be worse." Wyatt responded, rubbing at the back of his head. "At least he'll be somewhat quiet, for the healing process."


End file.
